Mary Sue in VGCW-land
by stman98
Summary: MY FIRST FIC!1111! PLS FAV AND REVIEW UNLESS YOU HAVE BAD COMMENTS OR I'LL REPORT U (you have to watch VGCW to get this. And ARENA. And the forums.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up with a cramp. The queen, the goddess, the source of all jealousy in the world had woken up with a cramp. She realized that this was because it she slept on a bench in the locker room, instead of her personal VIP room. It was her fault for forgetting where she lived, instead usually relying on asking rudely of the workers to help her find her place idiot manager's fault for not telling her where to go, or atleast giving her a map or something. She got up, annoyed. Why did she join ARENA in the first place? Everything here was less perfect than her, and while she was used to living in that kind of environment these people were different. They were _miles _below her, from the GM that always made mistakes, to the gatekeeper who always kept them out in the cold, to the so called "champ", who just showed off his belt and only had a vocabulary of three words, which where all the same word. Unlike her, who had the perfect vocabulary, one so beautiful that she can make anyone pay attention to her (and make men look her in the eye. Did I mention that she was well endowed, but she's so perfect that no one dare spoil her with their eyes?). But, even though everything about this place was terrible, she stayed for one reason.

She was royally born, but before she was even two days old, her entire family was murdered by a robot army. Since she was an extremely smart baby, she could remember their exact look and how they sounded. They tried to kill her too, but when they attacked her, she survived. Her royal Purple hair turned black, but no injuries were sustained. The robots, having no soul, tried to drown her in a nearby river, but instead of killing her, she simply washed downstream (I should also mention she has magic blood, and can breathe underwater). She washed onshore in front of two bickering men, JohnDudebro and TOH. The mere sight of her stopped their arguing, and they immediately adopted her and got married so she could grow up in a normal household.

For years she never knew who killed her family, and despite looking for clues, she couldn't find any suspects.

Until one day when she turned on the TV to see her dads fight it out on a show called VGCW:ARENA. Before the match however, something caught her eye. One- no, two, three, maybe more of the robots who killed her parents were on that same show. She didn't watch her fathers fight it out that night, she just kept replaying the entrances of the people who she could've sworn killed her parents. There was no doubt, it was them.

That night she asked her parents who the people were called. They sat her down and told her carefully: "Those are Vocaloids. Stay away from them."

But she couldn't.

She found a way into the show, some idiot named stman98 (who puts numbers at the end of their name?) was looking for female competitors. He took one look at her and handed her a contract. It didn't take long to find the Vocaloids. Right when she got to the arena of ARENA, she saw them attacking an innocent woman. She punched one with short yellow hair in the face, it was a punch that would've taken a lifetime of training to master, but she learned within a day.

The 'loids retreated. Turned out the woman was a goddess named Palutena. They quickly became friends. Afterwards, they ran into a girl named Ryuko, she was like Mary Sue except more emo-ish. It didn't take long for her to join the group either. It was settled between them, they all had one goal, protect humanity (and get revenge). She was going to stop the Vocaloids at all costs, and there wasn't a single person in the world that was going to stop her.

Except for Belmont, who delayed the show last week. But THIS time no-one will stop her. Hopefully.


	2. I FORGOT TO ADD RELATIONSHIPS

That wasn't only the only thing that had happened once she got into VGCW, however. Her dad had gotten her tickets to the next VGCW show, with special passes that let her go behind the scenes. Normally, this would cost a huge amount of money. But since both her fathers worked for the CEO, Baz McMahon, they got a nice 5% off.

Mary immediately became friends with everybody in the locker rooms, both the faces and the heels. She went into the GM's room to thank for letting her go to into the backstage and locker rooms, but instead found a nice man named Gabe, who told her Bazza was "in jail for brainwashing workers and beating up Santa." Mary decided that she needed to find this man more immediately, and left the office. She didn't know what caused her to go to bad boys, but people always said she had an urge and a gift to help people (in reality, the Mary Sue writing this just has a thing for punk dudes who go to jail, in fact, she doesn't even help the guys become nice, instead she becomes one of them and expects us to believe that the nice people were wrong the entire time).

She reached the jail and gave the crazy Taxi driver a nice tip, which was so courteous of her that he gave her double what she gave him back. She reached the cell and found Bazza sitting there, flexing his Mcmahon muscles like the most pushed mastodon. She leaned up to his cell. "What do you want?" He said without looking at her. He had a _BRITISH._ ACCENT. "To help you." She cooed. Not even a second after she finished saying those words Bazza stood up. He walked over to her. And without any reason explained whatsoever he kissed her. Mary, being pure (in her mind), pulled out of the kiss. "B-But don't you have a girlfriend?" She stammered, still shocked by the kiss. "Cammy? Don't worry, I'm willing to break up with someone I've loved for years in order to date you, a girl I just met." Bazza said, in his smooth charming voice. Little did Mary know, Bazza was a pimp.

* * *

Mary didn't like to stay in planes for long times, which was a trait given to her to make her seem relatable, and was very poorly executed. She decided to stop in Canada for a while. Now, when I say stop, I don't mean that she bought a ticket to Canada, I mean she told the pilot who was heading to America to stop for three days in Canada, which he complied. Later arrested, his defense was that Mary Sue asked, which he was than declared innocent.

She decided to go shopping for souvenirs to show off to her friends. However, right when she arrived to her first stop, her luck ran out. At first she heard yelling. Then she heard screaming, then a barrage of shots. She looked behind her to see an array of bullets heading towards her in all directions, which she dodged at ease, like the matrix. The people who fired the bullets stopped and stared in awe, along with the scared citizens and the one guard. The leader of the crew stepped up, wearing all purple, her favorite color. "Er, what's your name miss?" The man said. "I'm Mary!" She responded, her cheerful voice automatically stopped Police/Saints conflict and settled all lawsuits. "Hi. I'm Bryn. But you can call me BRYN." "So, you wanna date?" Asked Mary. "Sure!" Bryn replied. And that was it.

* * *

Mary stood up, it was time. In two days she would be fighting the mWo, years of waiting had come to this, it would be her one and only chance for revenge. She would avenge her parents, and win the ARENA title. She would make sure...

That Marywinslol.


End file.
